


Dirty Prayers

by Vanhalla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace as Lube (Supernatural), Cute, Gay Sex, Lol nice tag, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and I thought I wouldn't use it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Dean recently started slipping in a few dirty words in his prayers when calling Cas down. Only muttering them under his breath, just enough so that the angel can hear them, but not enough so that Sam can. His goal was to see what Cas would do. But, after a few tries, as he realized the angel wasn't reacting, Dean gave up. Until one night, where he was alone, and he tried it again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Dirty Prayers

He'd always mutter more or less the same thing as he prayed, now more a habit than anything. It was a test at first, just to see if Cas would have any reaction to it. Just a quick remark about his ass, or his face. A compliment, flirty comment, anything that'd make the angel react. Dean had assumed that Cas, after a few times of him not saying anything about it, couldn't actually hear it,  _ probably because he said it too low.  _

So he gave up, and never did it again, with no one even knowing it had ever happened.

But there was one night, where Dean had found himself quite horny. And he, seeing as he was alone in his room, and maybe a bit too drunk, decided to call Castiel in. 

He did the regular, although his words slurred a bit, he knew what to say, but this time, ended the comment in a way that was probably a bit more sexual than anything he'd muttered under his breath before.  _ Something about the angel riding his dick and crying out his name. _

Only a few seconds passed and Dean was already starting to give up on the idea of anything happening, even now that he was alone. His anxious, drunken thoughts were swinging around in his mind, like a bouncy ball against a stone wall.  _ Castiel wouldn't come _ , is what he thought...

_ "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have said that. Maybe he heard me but he's so disgusted that-" _

...until the familiar sound of wings flapping made him look up from the empty beer bottle he was holding, and make his eyes widen a bit in shock.

Cas was there, and he seemed a bit flustered, his stubbled cheeks red, eyes moving up and down as he stared at Dean with an anxious look.

"Oh, Cas. So you heard  _ that _ , huh?"

The angel took a step forward. "I always hear everything you tell me, Dean." He said in his low, serious tone, and then raised an eyebrow. "Including the… previous comments about my…  _ tight ass _ and  _ pretty face... _ " he added, a bit more softly and awkwardly this time, eyes going elsewhere for a moment as if to avoid the sentence he had just said.

"So what? Why're you here?" Dean asked, his heartbeat picking up the pace. Did he actually come here because of him? _He couldn't have_ _possibly,_ _legitimately wanted what Dean had asked of him, right?_

As an answer, Cas removed his trenchcoat, letting it drop on the ground, and, after a few seconds of staring at him nervously, moved to Dean, sitting on his lap. "You know why I'm here. You asked for it yourself, after all." He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, and stared directly into the man's eyes, Dean drowning in the bright blue of the angel's irises.

"W-wha- really?" Dean frowned a bit, not breaking eye contact. "You're serious?"

Cas nodded, slowly undoing his tie. "I… I've been curious to know how it feels like as well…" he said softly, unbuttoning his shirt next, blue tie sliding off his collar and silently falling to the floor. Dean's answer was to stare at Cas, shocked, amazed, and in awe. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the angel's body as Cas opened up his shirt, pulling it off him, before doing the same to Dean, without the man noticing, him somehow too lost in admiration of Cas' frail, pale, and yet toned body. It looked so smooth, he couldn't help but lift a hand and touch it. As he did, his fingers gently caressing the soft skin, Cas leaned down, tilting his head, just enough so he could meet Dean's gaze again, and moved close, the angel's lips meeting his own with a muffled gasp.

"Aahhh, Cas…" he moaned in between breaths, hands wandering all over the angel's body. Dean's hand quickly slid to Cas' hips, grabbing them as he instinctively pulled them against him, groaning softly as he licked the angel's tongue, that tasted so good he could be in there for hours. 

Then, the door of the motel room opened up, and both men stopped what they were doing, turning to look at a very scared and confused Sam, standing in the doorway, a six-pack of beers in one hand, and leftover food in the other. "Dean. Cas. What the HELL are you doing???" He exclaimed in a tone that didn't even try to mask his growing panic and slight disgust. Silence filled the room, only interrupted when Dean started talking 

"Well, you see Sam, when two people love each other very very much…" he started, smirking a bit, trying his best to not laugh at the awkwardness of the situation, of Sam barging in and seeing a half-naked Castiel making out with his drunk brother,  _ which probably was a very traumatic experience for him. _

"My  _ god _ , Dean,  _ I got it _ , I'll leave you alone, jeez.." Sam groaned, quickly leaving with what he came home with, locking the door behind him.

Dean turned back to Cas, who seemed a bit confused. "Y-you love me?" He asked softly. Dean's heart skipped a beat at that question. " _ Oh shit, I did say that, didn't I?" _

"Y-yeah… I guess I do.." he answered. 

Cas made a surprised face, his eyes wide. "You love me?" He asked. Dean laughed, face red, and moved a hand in the angel's hair. "Well, if I didn't, then this right there would be very awkward." He said, before pulling Cas' head against his and staring at him. "Anyway. Where were we..?"

Cas smiled softly, which made Dean's heart skip a beat.  _ Cute. _ "I think we were undressing. And kissing." The angel said shyly.

Dean smiled back, pressing his lips against the angel's, hands slowly sliding down his naked back, taking their time on their way down his pants. As his fingers struggled to unbuckle the belt, Dean's mouth slid to Castiel's ear, nibbling at the lobe. "I'll do yours and you do mine, hm?" Cas whimpered softly at the contact of Dean's lips against his ear, and nodded, and that angelic sound (no pun intended) made Dean moan back.  _ Jesus Christ, that was hot.  _ He felt Cas' hands fiddle at the zipper of Dean's jeans, quickly tugging on them to pull them down, and Dean had no choice but to move on the bed, letting Cas climb over him so he could slide the pants off him, before Dean rolled over the angel so he could do the same. He would've rolled on his back again, but the sight of Cas under him was just  _ perfect _ . Until Cas grabbed Dean by the shoulders, and rolled over him himself. "No. I'm on top." He said, pinning Dean down on the mattress. Dean smirked. "But you still wanna ride me, right?" He asked smugly with a half-smile, which made Cas blush a bit. "Y-yes. I do…" he stuttered, looking down at his growing erection, like he was stuck between choosing topping and bottoming.

Dean chuckled, looking down too, and grabbed Cas by the rear, pushing his hips down to press against his groin. Cas moaned softly, his head falling on Dean's chest in pleasure with the sudden impact of the man's member rubbing against his own. "You like that?" Dean mumbled, turning his head to look at Cas, who looked back, and nodded, before moving his head closer to kiss him again. Dean felt the angel's hand wander down his side, and slide up his dick, making him tense up and huff with the contact of his delicate fingers against his hard member. Cas pulled his head back, staring at Dean for a second. "And I hope you'll like that.." he then said, before moving his hand up.

Something warm, light and almost liquid-like coated the entirety of Dean's shaft, who blinked and huffed, moving his hips a little to let his body understand the sensation he was feeling. For a second before Cas moved, Dean could've sworn he saw a pale blue glow from behind him. "Now, I think this will feel more pleasurable." Cas said, as he lowered his hips, and started to move. Dean moaned, eye closing shut, hands holding onto Cas' hips, nails almost digging holes in the fair skin.  _ It was warm, wet, and surprisingly squishy inside, and it slid in so easily, which made Dean wonder what exactly the angel did to his dick. _

Cas lowered his head, taking Dean's chin in his hand to lift his face up. The sea of blue in the angel's eyes overwhelmed Dean, and he slid his hands up to his cheeks, not breaking eye contact while he lost himself in the cyan of his irises. "D-Dean…" Cas breathed out, eyes large, with that adorable, still serious face, but now twisted in pleasure.  _ Holy fuck, he was going to kill him if he kept it up. _

Dean kissed the angel again, his own hips thrusting up in rhythm with Cas'. "Cas… holy shit!" Dean muttered the second their lips parted, before they clashed again with more passion and tongue, each of their breaths mixing together in rhythm along with the movements of their bodies. Cas's mouth trailed down Dean's neck, his soft tongue flicking at the skin with wet noises, lips parting just enough to put pressure on the man's neck, teeth grazing the warm flesh as his tongue licked the skin. Dean groaned, one of his hands sliding down Cas' shoulder and arm, finding the angel's hand and taking it. Cas moved his head back up, hips rolling more, and Dean could feel himself get deeper inside of the angel. Cas pressed his lips against Dean's ear, huffing, panting and grunting softly into it like an animal in heat, sending shivers of pleasure down Dean's spine. Then Dean grabbed Cas' shoulders, moving both of them up so he could position his head against the angel's neck. "My turn now." Dean mumbled, bringing his mouth close to the soft skin and biting down on it, making Cas whimper and moan in pleasure. The lightbulb over them exploded, and the TV next to the bed lit up, which only made Dean even more fired up, and he bit again, then sucked on the skin, until he moved away and saw a mark, then moved his head down to lick at his collarbone, relishing in feeling Cas' arms wrap around his head and pull him close, as he moaned again. "D-Dean!! I-I'm-" he started, breathing short and heavy, his fingers digging into Dean's scalp as his hips thrusted forward. Dean moved his head up, and smiled at Cas, panting heavily. "Y-yeah, m-me too-" he was cut by a groan, as his thrusts became harder and he came, hearing TV explode behind him at the same time as Cas did, the angel's cum splashing on Dean's stomach and his own, who kissed him again with passion.

After the high passed, they both collapsed onto the bed, and Dean slid out of Cas, eyes wide, now just processing what exactly had happened.

"Holy shit, did we just-" he started, then rolled on his back, staring at the remains of the destroyed lightbulb above.

"Yes. And it was quite nice. I'd like to do it again later, if it's alright." Cas answered, laying on his side and looking at Dean. Dean turned around and chuckled. "Well, that later will have to be in at  _ least _ a few hours, because my dick is dead right now."

Cas stayed silent, and kept his gaze locked onto Dean. "Hm? What?"

"W-what is our relationship status, now? Are we still… friends?" He asked, a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Dean laughed, and cleared his throat. "Eh well, I'd assume we'd be…" he stopped, and looked around the room, as if he were scared that someone would hear him. "B-boyfriends, or whatever…" he then said.

Cas nodded, and smiled softly.  _ Dean would never get tired of seeing that smile. _ "Ah, I see. I like that."

"Also uh, we should probably get cleaned up before Sam comes back." Dean said, before standing up and groaning, getting ready to roll out of bed and wash himself. Cas lifted an arm, and placed it on Dean's chest, to pull him back down. "I'll take care of it." He said, and in an instant, all the filth and sweat and cum was gone. Then, Cas moved closer to Dean, arms and legs wrapping around him, and his head gently pressing against his shoulder. "I'd rather you stay here. It's more pleasant."

Dean chuckled, and raised a hand to Cas' head, gently stroking his hair. "Yeah, you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I thought the tag "Angelic Grace as Lube" was weird, yet here I am using it. Oh well, I needed a way to fix a plothole and this was the only solution. 
> 
> Sorry if my SPN fanfics don't rly uh, meet your expectations. I'm not rly good at writing these two hehe


End file.
